


Between a Desk and a Hard Place

by Lafeae



Series: Puppyshipping [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeae/pseuds/Lafeae
Summary: Joey just wanted to try on Kaiba’s white duster.So how did he on his knees beneath Kaiba’s desk, fighting off his boyfriend’s legs and a head full of lewd thoughts?Maybe because he just wanted to see Kaiba’s head snap back in ecstasy.





	Between a Desk and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> I have sky_kaijou for the inspiration on this one. One of the shorts in their collection ‘30 Days’ inspired this. It’s an awesome collection, go read it if you haven’t. It’s awesome. 
> 
> Thank you sky_kaijou. :3

Kaiba never left Joey alone in his office.

The amount of time that Joey spent there should have suggested otherwise, because so long as he hadn't shown up in the middle of anything, he was rarely kicked out. Possibly because five in the afternoon wasn't a typical time anything special was being conducted, but Kaiba had surprised him on more than one occasion.

He'd been privy to watching Kaiba pace the length of the office with a phone pressed to his ear, heard snippets of teleconferences that went over his head, and been stared at one too many times by the secretary as she walked in to find him sprawled out over the couch, a KaibaCorp. hand-held prototype precariously balanced in his hands ("so wait, I'm a play-tester? An' ya ain't payin' me?" Joey mocked to Kaiba's eye-roll) while he waited for Kaiba to wrap up whatever it was that was making them late to dinner.

But Joey was never alone.

These facts had never dawned upon Joey until he was jolted awake by the sound of a door slamming. He rose up on his elbows, convinced he'd heard Kaiba say something to rouse him, chide him for falling asleep in the first place. But there was no Kaiba.

The office was calm. No telephone ringing, no keyboard frenetically pecked away at. It was twilight, and the room was still, washed with orange and pink light. Serene. Bookshelves and filing cabinets equally symmetrical. Artwork neat in its arrangement. Seating area ready for an informal meeting. The mahogany desk, front and center, pulling it all together in a very sterile, rigid feng shui that Joey could say was distinctly Kaiba. Even with the man missing.

Joey rolled himself off of the couch, stretching his arms over his head, and strolled over to the desk. His fingers ran along the topside as he went behind it, skimming over the mess of paperwork that seemed to be stacked in ordered chaos. A file folder was left open, and he leaned close to it, though instinct had him back away. This close, in what was usually his not-boyfriend's personal space, and a palm would be pressed into his face, shoving him away.

A smile cropped up on Joey's face and he yanked the chair back, planning on plopping down in it, feeling the power as his fingers drummed against the wood. Except his hand didn't hit leather, and instead, gripped the shaped-shoulder of Kaiba's white duster that hung loosely from the back of the chair.

It was lifted off the chair, held by the lapels and inspected for about .026 nanoseconds before he put it on, feeling the same amount of swallowed as he did empowered by the wide-shoulders. His fingers danced down the metal rivets. A quick turn, and the tail swung around his legs. It made such a pleasant 'whoosh' sound.

Back to sitting in the chair, he thought, especially with the coat on. Nothing would trump the feeling of seeing the office through Kaiba's point of view. Getting into it, however, was trounced as the tail ends grabbed most of the papers and scattered them, sending them fluttering onto the floor like they were meant to be snow instead.

"Shit...stupid coat..." Joey hissed. He knelt down, grabbing the scattered papers, crawling under the desk for whatever else he thought had clattered down there.

"What on Earth are you doing, Joseph?" He heard Kaiba ask.

Joey jolted upright, smacking his head into the underside of the desk. "Fuck!"

"I leave you for five minutes, and you're crawling around under my desk," the voice, and the footfall, drew closer as Joey blinked the stars out of his eyes. "Why?"

"'Because..." Joey could see Kaiba's legs (God, the man was all leg), blocking him into the small space.

"'Because' isn't an answer," Kaiba paused, taking a step back, "...are you wearing my coat?"

"Yeah," Joey winced, rubbing the knot on his forehead before jutting out the disheveled mess of paperwork onto the floor by Kaiba's feet. The brunet knelt down, meeting Joey face to face.

"Why?"

"Uh..."Joey shrugged and went to crawl out, only to have Kaiba shift around to take up the entire space of the opening. "Because, I thought...it might be kinda, sorta...fun?"

... _sexy_ , Joey thought. But he couldn't say it, because that hadn't been the intention at first. Nothing about the coat was sexy, except maybe the man who wore it, but everything that it had caused?

Joey grinned, sputtering out a laugh, as Kaiba rose with a 'hmph'. Disbelief lingered, but Joey was quick to realize whatever game he started, Kaiba was finishing, having sat down in the chair and pulled in close.

"Ya gonna let me out?" Joey asked.

"No."

"No?" Joey crawled forward to test that answer, careful not to hit his head again as he lifted up, pooling most of the coat behind him. His chin rested on Kaiba's knee. "Why not?"

A palm pushed him down again. "I'm punishing you."

Joey's nose curled. "For...wearin' your coat?"

"Something like that."

"Fine then," Joey huffed. He could hear typing, and the more he tried to push out, the more planted Kaiba's feet became against the ground. Which gave Joey an amused idea, grabbing Kaiba's thin ankles with both hands to pull his foot up. He yanked Kaiba's boot off from the heel before it came down to fight the hand. The boot was tossed over Joey's shoulder, smacking the back panel of the desk.

"Joseph...!" The same motion was copied, though met with more resistance from the other foot, taking several good yanks before Kaiba's foot was exposed. Kaiba's left leg hooked over Joey's shoulder to fight him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dunno," Joey said. What the hell was he doing? Bargaining chip, Joey considered. Maybe Kaiba would let him out for a pair of shoes. "Figured I needed them to go with the coat, ya know? Ain’t like your gonna be walkin' around the building without 'em anyways."

"I can walk around the building however I feel like. It has _my_ name on it," Kaiba said. His other leg hooked around Joey's shoulder, the ankles crossing behind Joey's neck to combat him. In return, Joey had loose fabric, what he could find in Kaiba's tight pants, balled up in his fists.

"S'that a challenge?" Joey asked.

"If it must be...!"

The chair was pulled as forward as Joey could muster it, Kaiba's effort now concentrated to push himself back with his hands on the edge of the desk. The lithe legs were also tightening, and had a little more fight in them than the blond imagined.

Laughing, Joey asked: "You're enjoyin' this, ain'tcha?"

"Not a chance," Kaiba strained, upholding the fight. But from Joey's close perspective, situated just at Kaiba's waist, the executive was lying. The best part of Kaiba's tight pants were how they left so little to the imagination.

One of Joey's hands let go of Kaiba's pants, and the chair lurched backwards, pulling Joey along with him. His chin landed on Kaiba's knee again, and he shimmied up further, face in his not-boyfriend's lap. His cheeks were hurting from the grin and burning from the tension. Reaching up, Joey grabbed ahold of Kaiba's belt and pulled, finding the latch to unbuckle it. The button and zipper were next, his fingers digging into the band of his underwear as well. There was no resistance.

"You want to pants me?" Kaiba asked. "You know it works better on a standing person, correct? And here I thought you were trying to be cute and role play something romanti—ahh—!"

As soon as Joey's lips touched Kaiba's exposed cock, the struggled words died into a surprised, but satisfied, moan. A glance up, and he could see Kaiba's pallor stained with blush.

The chair shifted forward to give Joey more room, revealing the fullness of the erection for his mouth to wrap around, though he teased, pulling back and running his tongue along the shaft before flicking it against the tip. Kaiba was fighting to keep his breathing even, but soft moans came out from closed lips. Enamored eyes wavered as they sought out contact with Joey's.

Joey wanted to watch Kaiba's face contort in pleasure. His lower lip was already being sucked on, suppressing something. His hand was running through Joey's hair, nudging him on as he took more of the pulsing length in his throat. Ultimately, his goal was to see Kaiba's head snap backwards in ecstasy.

"J-Joseph..." Kaiba's legs, still wrapped around Joey's shoulders, tried to press him in closer. The length was dropped away, as if to punish Kaiba for rushing him.

"Ya know, I could jus'..."

The words were cut off. Kaiba's legs slipped down and pushed Joey back and away as the chair was shoved forward. The blond's wheeled backwards and hit the back cover the desk, his hands tangling in a mess of electrical cords. He tugged something that he could hear Kaiba fighting to catch from up above.

"Mrs. Ebi!"

The secretary!

Joey panicked for half a second, seeing Kaiba's still erect cock now hiding beneath the desk, his body leaned forward. What if she saw? Then, with a devilish grin, he eased between Kaiba's knees. He wanted a challenge?

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. I was just coming in to drop some last minute things off," she said. Her footsteps approached the desk. "Did I...interrupt something?"

"No, not that all," Kaiba replied. Joey leaned in, licking the tip and watching Kaiba flinch. A sharp breath was sucked in. "I...thought you had left."

"Not yet. I had to finish up something with HR," she said. "Are you alright, Mr. Kaiba?"

Joey went back to putting his mouth around the cock, one hand reaching up and gripping around the base first, before slipping down and cupping the his balls to play. A heel was jammed against Joey's thigh, and he was grateful for removing the shoes in the first place.

"Fine," Kaiba replied, curt. Joey took the rest of the cock in his mouth and suckling, feeling it throb in his mouth. So close.

"Are you sure?" She asked. The woman's footsteps rounded the desk. "You have paperwork all over the—"

"I know!" Kaiba's stomach pitted, and he reached down to grab a handful of Joey's hair. It only encourage the blond to work a little harder. "I know, Mrs. Ebi. I know. It's intentional I—" he paused, his ankles overturning and toes curling against Joey's thighs, "—I needed some creative thinking. Leave them."

The feet padded away. "Alright. Is there anything else you need before I leave, Mr. Kaiba?”

"No. Please go."

Joey wasn't listening any further, if there was any conversation, but assumed there wasn't once Kaiba let out a haggard breath, followed by a beleaguered moan. All the stifling seemed momentary, and he released the screaming hairs atop Joey's head, but was still petting them in encouragement.

"You...are...impossible...hn..."Kaiba panted. He melted into the back of the chair, giving Joey more space and a view of his face as his eyes closed. Kaiba's entire body seemed to tense up with one last throb, a rippled moan loud enough to make Joey shiver as he took the sticky warmth.

Kaiba's legs stretched out beside him, toes uncurled, body unwound and relaxed against the office chair. He even began to swivel it, gently, back and forth, once he pushed out.

Joey crawled up, wiped his mouth off, and pulled himself upright. He leaning against the desk to admire Kaiba. It was oddly fulfilling for Joey to see his not-boyfriend so...serene, washed in warm twilight, and know that he had caused it. Kaiba had a content glow across his cheeks.

"Good?" Joey asked.

"Mm..." Kaiba hummed, pleasant. "Surprisingly."

"I'm full of 'em."

The rocking stopped. Kaiba's eyes opened, and he looked Joey up and down. "You're still wearing my coat."

"Yep."

"Take it off."

"Gotta make me," Joey said. "I think I like it."

"I will completely undress you right here, right now," Kaiba said.

An excited grin popped up on Joey's face. He crossed his arms. "Ready for round two a'ready?"

"Only if you lock the door," Kaiba said. "I never want _that_ to happen again."

Joey shrugged. "I dunno. I thought it was kinda fun. Ya really held yourself there, I gotta up my game."

Kaiba smirked and buttoned up his pants. "Then there's more you want to show me?"

"Maybe," Joey said, his head lulled to the side. "Stuff that works a lot better'n a bed than on a desk, though."

Kaiba's brows raised, and thrill washed across his features, eyes positively glowing. He sashayed in close, hand stroking against the bulge in Joey's jeans. "Oh? Mm...but your hard right now, aren't you?" Kaiba asked. "Think you can wait until we get home?"

Joey almost shook his head, but he heard a knock on the office door. He snickered at Kaiba's grimaced annoyance. "Might have to," Joey said. The knocking was more intense. "Let's sneak out the back, huh?"

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> My humor is awkward and terrible, but I tried. I hope you enjoyed as much as I have. Hopefully the smut was a little better. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
